warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Destiny of a Warrior: Magic
Allegiances FogClan FlameClan AdderClan GlowClan NightClan Other Cats Prolouge “Violetstar!" Mousestar cried, running to her former leader. The white she-cat flicked her tail to halt her. "Before there is peace, the powers of the Night will rise, a faint Glow will conquer, and Storm, Dark, and Sage will save the forest," the white she-cat whispered. "What?" Mousestar hissed. Violetstar began to fade. "No! Wait! Please, tell me what you mean!" Chapter One Sageleaf ran her claw through the dirt, not paying attention to what she was drawing. "Sageleaf, what are you doing?" Sageleaf turned around. Mintfrost, who was leading the dawn patrol, was looking at her with a puzzled expression. "Nothing," she replied, brushing her tail along her doodle. Mintfrost gave her a disbelieving look. "Good. Then you can grab your sister and Songfall and some on a patrol with me," her mother mewed. Sageleaf dipped her head and stretched before running to the warriors' den. "Grayshine! Songfall!" she called. Songfall looked up and yawned. "What is it, Sageleaf? I was enjoying a nice nap." "Mintfrost needs you for a patrol," Sageleaf replied, and looked up as Grayshine lifted her head. "Me too?" her sister yawned. Sageleaf nodded. Grayshine skipped to her sister's side. "Oh, alright!" Songfall groaned, getting up, "Things were so much easier before almost all of our senior warriors retired." Sageleaf nodded. Winterfall, Kinklegs, and Bloodclaw had all retired to the elders' den. Daisyclaw remained Bloodclaw's mate, still. Sageleaf thought Bloodclaw was still grumpy as ever as an elder. "Hurry up!" Mintfrost called, and grinned as the trio exited the den. The tortoiseshell flicked her tail and led the cats out of the camp. Chapter Two Fallowclaw pricked his ears in irritation. Did his sisters' patrol have to be so loud? They were near the edge of the territory, giggling while Mintfrost hissed at them. His tail lashed as a NightClan patrol bounded up to meet them. It was led by Bluestorm, and following her were Ashwhisker, Blossomnose, and Thunderpaw. He got up and padded into the trees. "Where are you going, Fallowclaw?" Mousestar's voice rang from her den as she padded out. Fallowclaw froze. "Um, hunting," he said hastily. Mousestar narrowed her eyes. She knew he was lying. Nothing got past her. "Well, good luck," she said finally, "Good hunting." Fallowclaw let out a sigh of relief. At least she trusted him. He swiftly ran through the trees until he was near the border. "What's going on here?" Bluestorm hissed. Fallowclaw heard Mintfrost hiss at her daughters. "Patrol," his mother replied tartly. Bluestorm's tail brushed the leaves. "A very noisy one," she remarked cooly. Mintfrost bristled. "It doesn't concern you," she growled, narrowing her eyes at Sageleaf and Grayshine, who were staring at their paws. Fallowclaw burst through the bushes. "What's going on here?" he demanded. "Your patrol is scaring off all of our prey!" Blossomnose growled. "Shows how good your warriors are!" Ashwhisker snickered. Songfall hissed. "At least our warriors have better things to do then make fun of warriors more senior than them," she retorted smoothly. Fallowclaw almost purred. All of Mousestar's kits were highly respected in every Clan. Bluestorm flicked her tail, obviously embarrassed by her Clanmate's words. "Come on, we have better things to do then talk to these mouse-brains," she said and padded off, with the patrol behind her. "Thanks for coming, Fallowclaw," Grayshine mewed. Mintfrost narrowed her eyes. "Next time, be sure to shut your mouths when I tell you to!" she told her glossy gray daughter. Grayshine dipped her head obediently. As they padded back to camp, Winterfall approached them. "How was the patrol?" she asked wistfully. Fallowclaw knew how hard it was for the she-cat to retire. She had been one of the most active members of the Clan. "We ran into some NightClan cats, but nothing happened," he reported. Chapter Three Grayshine stretched and dug her claws into the ground. She was tired after the patrol, and looked forward to finishing her nap. "Grayshine!" Ripplestripe padded in and sat by her. She looked up. The black and ginger tom was very nice to her, and she enjoyed his company. "Hi, Ripplestripe!" she mewed cheerfully. "How was the patrol?" he asked. "I couldn't shut up," Grayshine admitted. Ripplestripe purred in amusement. Suddenly Frostynose ran in. "There you are, Ripplestripe!" she laughed pressing against him and purring. Ripplestripe squirmed uncomfortably and ended up pressed against Grayshine, very closely. Grayshine's fur felt like lightning. Finally Frostynose stood up. "Come on, Ripplestripe, you said you'd take me hunting," she mewed, and practically yanked the poor tom out into the camp as Nettleclaw and Pureheart entered. "What was that about?" Nettleclaw asked as he sat down. Grayshine shrugged. Pureheart rolled her eyes. "It's pretty obvious that Frostynose likes Ripplestripe," the older warrior huffed, "And that Ripplestripe likes you." Grayshine's cheeksw burned instantly. "Yeah, right," she laughed, her eyes darting around the den. Nettleclaw, to Grayshine's embarrassment, agreed. Suddenly, Peachpaw and Icepaw poked their heads in. "Where's Ripplestripe?" Peachpaw asked. "And Hollyberry?" Icepaw added. "Ripplestripe is hunting with Frostynose," Pureheart mewed, "And Hollyberry is re-enforcing the elders' den with Redfangs and Fogwhisker." The two apprentices dipped their heads and darted away. Fogwhisker then poked her head in. "Grayshine, come with me," she ordered. Grayshine stood up and shook her pelt before following the deputy. "What is it?" she asked the gray and white tabby. Fogwhisker flicked her tail to silence her. She then jumped onto a small nick below Highrock. "Smokefur! Littlestorm! Swallowpaw! Fernshadow! Oatwhisker! Lionfire!" she yowled. First to emerge was Oatwhisker. He was followed by Smokefur and Fernshadow, who were coming from sharing a mouse. Swallowpaw and Littlestorm padded up next, and Lionfire last. "What is it?" Littlestorm huffed, "I was in the middle of a nap." Fogwhisker rolled her eyes. "I need you all to go to the border with NightClan again," she meowed, "And collect the heather and feathers from there for the dens. We're trying something new with our nests to make them more comfortable." Smokefur perked up. "Anything for better nests!" she said cheerfully. Fogwhisker purred. "Littlestorm will lead," she said as she padded off. The small tom flicked his tail and the cats followed. Grayshine padded beside her father, who was talking with Oatwhisker. She remembered hearing that Oatwhisker had been named after Mousestar's brother Oatclaw, who had died many moons ago. Smokefur padded to her side. "I heard about the patrol," she commented. Grayshine stiffened, and Smokefur laughed. "Calm down, nI was going to ask which warriors you ran into." "Bluestorm, Thunderpaw, and . . . well, I can't exactly remember the rest," Grayshine replied. Smokefur nodded. Chapter Four Sageleaf curled up in her nest beside Fallowclaw and Grayshine. She closed her eyes wearily and drifted to sleep. She was in a meadow, right about to catch a plump, juicy mouse, when all of a sudden she bowled into a gray she-cat and a black-furred tom. She stared up at Grayshine and Fallowclaw in shock. "What are you doing here?" they all snapped at the same time. For a few moments, they just stared at each other. Then, three cats emerged from the trees. A small white she-cat with deep violet eyes, a dark ginger and white she-cat with dazzling green eyes, and a light brown tabby tom. The six cats stood there, staring for a moment, and then the white she-cat stepped forward. "My name is Violetstar," she announced to the astonished trio, "I was the leader of FogClan when Mousestar was a kit, before your parents were born." Sageleaf stared in utter shock. "And I," the ginger and white cat mewed smoothly, "Am Ferntail. I was Echonose's sister and Violetstar's deputy before my sister." Sageleaf thought the name sounded familiar. "I am Oatclaw," the tabby tom mewed, stepping up, "Mousestar's brother." "Why are you here?" Sageleaf asked. Her paws trembled slightly. "You all have gifts," Violetstar mewed simply, "But you probably don't know you even do." Fallowclaw, Grayshine, and Sageleaf jumped back. "Sageleaf, you can see the future," Oatclaw told her, "You know more than a medicine cat, more than any cat has before." Sageleaf now knew why she had known about the patrol's mishap. "Grayshine, you can manipulate matter," Ferntail said, "If you caught a mouse, you could make it bigger. You can bend a tree, or carve a rock. Sageleaf watched Grayshine quiver. "Fallowclaw, you can sense faraway things, You may think it's normal, but it is a powerful gift," Violetstar told her brother. He remained calm. "I thought it was normal," he commented. Sageleaf just stared. Chapter Five "Grayshine, Ripplestripe, Nettleclaw, Silentstep, and Vineflower, hunting patrol!" Fogwhisker called, "Cometshine will lead." Grayshine glanced up from sharing tongues with Squirrelstep and Pinepelt. She stood up. "Oooh, a patrol with Ripplestripe," Smokefur mewed, padding over. "Without Frostynose!" Squirrelstep laughed. Grayshine slapped Squirrelstep's muzzle with her fluffy tail. "Stop it!" she scolded, stiffling a laugh, "Frostynose is a good warrior!" "Only around Ripplestripe." Pinepelt smirked. He always joked about his kin. Grayshine just rolled her eyes and walked off. "Hey Fogwhisker!" she called, "Any apprentices coming today?" The deputy shook her head. "We're having a huge training session today with the apprentices and warriors not joining patrols," she called, "If you have any energy, come to the meadow to practice." "Okay!" Grayshine replied before falling in beside Riplestripe. She noticed Frostynose's icy stare following her as she guided Newtpaw and Archpaw out of the camp. Only Daisyclaw, Pureheart, and Blazepelt remained in the camp, along with the queens and elders. Owlkit and Eveningkit bounded after the apprentices, but Jinglestep and Sunshine herded them back towards the nursery. "Can't we go too?" Owlkit begged, her eyes bulging. "We're almost old enough to be warriors," Eveningkit added. Sunshine affectionately scoffed at her kits. "Not for four moons you're not!" she laughed. Ripplestripe nudged her. "Don't you love kits?" he purred. Grayshine nodded. "They're all so sweet," she agreed. "I think you'd make a great mother," Ripplestripe murmured. Grayshine stared at him in surprise. He shuffled his paws and moved to walk beside Nettleclaw. Grayshine padded alone until Silentstep fell in beside her. "I believe Ripplestripe likes you a lot," she commented, "Dirtclaw acted the same way around me." Grayshine snorted, though she could feel her cheeks burning under her glossy fur. Vineflower joined them. Silenstep dipped her head at the older warrior respectfully, and Grayshine did the same. "I think you two would make a great couple," she purred. "Stop!" Grayshine laughed. But in her head, she could picture her and Ripplestripe . . . Epilogue "Lionstar no!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" a cream and black tabby she-cat yowled. Sageleaf stared in horror. She had a feeling that the bold and brash young leader of GlowClan was dead. Dead and gone, just like that. Killed mercilessly, with one paw swipe, by a cat that had been his ally . . .